Jason and Piper's love story
Jason and Piper's love story is a story told through Piper's perspective, it tells of the events of their quick spark as boyfriend and girlfriend, as they approached the end of the Gaint War. Characters Jason Grace: The demigod son of Jupiter, he is currently at the time the boyfriend of Piper McLean. The two seem to have problems throughout the story. Piper McLean: The demigod daughter of Aphrodite, she is currently the girlfriend of Jason Grace. She also is the narrator of the story. Jason and Piper's love story Ever since we made it to Epirus, Jason had become distant. He was starting to get on my last nerves too. We just had a wonderful time in Rome with that marvelous view of the landscape. But now his attitude wasn't just getting annoying it was starting to scare me. Hercules has mentioned this when we had met. He said that the children of Zeus are not to be trusted. Almost like he was warning me for something that was happening soon. And by the looks of it, almost instantaneously. I sat beside Frank as we watched the landscape pass by. I wanted to at least talk to our crewmen before we made it to Epirus. We were just a band of strangers on a quest together, the least I could do was get my mind off of it by making conversation. "Hey, you're a child of Aphrodite right?" Frank asked all enthusiastic. It shocked me on how he had asked the question almost like he had never met a child of Aphrodite before. I mean, didn't she have children at the Roman camp too? "Yea, love and beauty at your service." I smiled with a friendly grin and then suddenly felt a cold chill up my spin. I noticed Hazel was glaring at me with her brown eyes which were now coated with the laser sting of jelousy. "So is it true that French is the language of love?" He asked a little doubtfully. "Oui," I smiled comforting his thoughts. "Oh, vous parlez français" He said with joy. "Je parle seulement le français canadienmais je ne suis certain que quelqu'un avec tes talents peuvent parlent tous les dialectes non?" I took me a minute to understand what he was sayin, but then I realized he wasn't speaking normal french, he was speaking canadian french, a dialect that is only found in Canada no duh. "Excusez-moi?" I replied hardly understanding what he was saying. He laughed and then scratched his head out of imbarrasment. "Thought so, it seems that Canadian french is still different from what your used to hearing right? But did you at least understand what I was saying?" "You said something about Canadian French and if I could understand you, but then again it was just a little to sketchy though all of it." "Well at least your better than Hazel, the last time we tried that she said a word, then I'd try saying something in respond, we kept naming off animals, and every now and then I'd add in a shoe or soemthing compeltely off topic." "Seems like you two seemed to be close." She said looking over at Hazel, as she took in the cool breeze of the skys. "Umm, Frank if you don't mind my asking what happened between you two before umm well I guess before this quest." Frank took a deep breath and then told me his story. He told me about how he had fallen in love with her ever since they had first me. For most of it I could completely relate. All that he told me, seemed to remind me of my dorky self and Jason. But then again, I also felt kinda the same as Frank did. A little unsure of our position in statues. It was like Jason was the person that decided the relationship, while I just tried to put on a brave face for show. On the other hand, I still didn't have it as bad as Annabeth did. At least Jason was right there when ever I needed him. Annabeth had been crushed for months wondering where could percy be, then she finds him, goes on a quest that could've killed her and now she's gone into the pits of tartarus. At least now she's with Percy, but the thing about that was the doors of death. After a while, Frank finished his story and I felt like I could relate with him. "Look on the bright side at least, your still together. Listen, I know Leo, he won't try anything, besides if anything, he's probably wondering why such a wonderful girl has an interest in him anyways. He might be annoying at times but he means well. He's also more afraid of you than you are of him." "Yeah, he's mentioned that before too." Frank smiled and then decided to get up and rome over towards Hazel. After that, I decided to get over the whole distance thing with Jason and try for the best. I appologized for irrotating him, even with the exception of it not being my fault and went about the plans for Epirus. ___ After thw whole, rescuing Percy and Annabeth thing went down, Jason returned to the whole moody jerk again. This time, he seemed to be even more annoying. He was ignoring me, which also meant he didn't even care anymore. I felt so ashamed of myself. Just a couple of days ago, I was drowning along side him and Percy, proclaiming my love for him, and now all I could think about was seeing the jerk of a blonde superman dead by the hands of Gaea. By the time we arrived at Mount Olympus, there were three enemies in front of us. Porphyrion, Polybotes and Enceladus. The king of the giants seemed to look the same as before. Percy and Annabeth both still had that same look as Nico had after his visit into tartarus. Their eyes looked like shattered space of glass. I looked at them, as they both embraced each other with hopes of love and affection, but then I realized that I was all alone. Jason had left me already. He hadn't said anything but I knew that we were over. Closing my eyes, I looked into my dagger and saw the entire war foretake. Porphyrion and his brethern attacked the mountain, as everyone attacked the giants with the hopes of victory. In bolts of lightning, the twelve Olympian Gods appeared to be reselieant and golden. I instantly noticed who was Zeus, he had on a white robe and crazy long grey-white hair. He had generated an atmosphere of lightning as he launched himself against the Giant King. In a swirl of lightning, Jason climbed on to Zeus and made his way towards the recently supersized giant's eye. Poseidon was now sporting a crown fashioned like that Immortals movie character. I felt almost like I was standing still, but even I was doing something, I lashed out against Enceladus alongside Annabeth. In a wave of water, Enceladus was trashed backwards as was Polybotes. The Giants looked rather weakened and frail. In a tremble of terror, the earth shook and rose to sky limits. I collapsed to the floor to witness the Earth become a living being itself. Poseidon, now a supersized being with the amazing body of a swimmer hovered over the land. In a sudden flash of movement, the dagger showed me other things until. We were done with the entire war. Now we all rested ontop the old formation of mount Olympus. Zeus sat on his dusty old throne as he rewarded all of us with prizes. Percy asked that both demigods would be united rather than torn appart, Zeus decreed that his wish be forgotten since the damage that Camp Half-Blood has taken. "Jason Grace," Zeus bellowed. "You have shown your heroics not only today but in all of your life. You are a Roman, but I will make an acception for today, Would you take the reward of Immortality." Jason glanced over at me, and then closed his eyes out of spite. "Piper, I'm sorry but ..." It was at that moment that I knew what he was going to do. He was taking the chances of being Immortal rather than dying a demigod. He held his hand up to accept the reward. Taking a knee, Zeus gave him the powers of immortality. Jason was suddenly blasted with enough godly energy that could've killed him. I pleaded for him to die on the spot, but he didn't. In a cover of smoke, he was now stanging in golden armor along with a gold aura around him. "I'm Immortal?" "Yes. You are." Zeus answered. "Well, then Jason I guess its over!" The moment I blurted out the words I stormed off. In a second, Jason appeared before me. He gazed at me almost hurt. "Didn't Hercules tell you, the children of Zeus aren't to be trusted." "An oath to keep with a final breath. I always thought that was about death but it was you." "In the flesh." He pulled out a cocky smile as he crossed his arms. "Piper, I hope you can find someone that you trust, and more importantly someone that doesn't make you feel so useless." "You knew?" "Of course I did, You weren't keeping this all a secret. But At the time we did talk about all of that, I did have feelings for you. But I'm perserving my life. I know as a demigod there will come at time where I go up against a monster that I cannot defeat." Percy looked at Annabeth a bit sad. It was almost like he knew the feeling. Annabeth just glared at Jason now understanding where her bad feelings were coming from. It wasn't the Romans, it was his final decision that ended this. . "I know you'll never forgive me, but the thing is. I'm ok with that. If it means you can finally relax and find someone that doesn't make you feel inferior, then I'm happy with being hated for the rest of your life." "Jason . . . I loved you. But now I can't stand you . . . I wish you were dead. I cursed you for all of your eternal life, big headed jerk. Hercules was right, the children of Zeus are never to be trusted. Not even his roman form has pitty on the love interest of his sons." Zeus looked down at mel almost ashamed. But he didn't say anything. It was almost like he knew that I was right. Leo now feeling bad, walked over towards me and gave me a hug. "Jason why don't you just go away now, You're nothing of ours now. Now even our friend." In a flash of light, the gods vanished and with them so did we. We arrived at Camp Half-Blood which was now leveled. The cabins were on fire and most of the turain was destoryed. We informed everything that happened to Chiron. This time only the Greek demigods appeared at our camp, and with that I also explained what happened between me and Jason. Over time, Nico began coming to camp as well, and with that the love story bewteen Jason and I was completely shatter. Instead of loving him, I dispised him. But only over time will I mend a broken heart. The Broken Heart that was foretold by the likes of Hercules. Category:Beikeiai17